


What Makes a Party

by Hodgeheg002



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, chocolate cake, irrelief, irrelief2020, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgeheg002/pseuds/Hodgeheg002
Summary: Cake is the marker of any good party. Too bad Gordon wasn't there to check.Fluff fest for Gumnut's IRRelief project, using fictivekaleidoscope's prompt 'the last slice of chocolate cake'.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	What Makes a Party

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Alan was unimpressed. Dressed in what he referred to as his ‘monkey suit’, but what most others would call a tux, he had his arms crossed and was glaring at his next oldest brother so fiercely even Medusa would be quaking.

Gordon remained unfazed.

“You have to,” he croaked, reaching over to straighten Alan’s bow tie. “You know what promises mean in this family.”

“Yeah yeah, Tracys keep their word, but you’re sick. I’m sure Penelope won’t mind,” Alan countered. Gordon shook his head.

“Nope. A Tracy was promised and a Tracy she will get. Hold still,” he commanded, before attacking Alan’s hair with a comb and a stolen vat of Scott’s hair gel.

“Why can’t one of the others go?” Alan grumbled, swatting at Gordon’s hands. Gordon sighed, dredging up the remnants of his voice to explain before it disappeared completely.

“You know why. Virgil and Scott took Grandma for a supply run. Kayo is doing something for the GDF. John is in the middle of software maintenance on Five with Brains and I-”

“You have the plague, I know.”

I’d go otherwise,” Gordon supplied after a pause and Alan sighed.

“I know. It’s fine. Get some rest, I’ll go to the stupid ball.”

“Have fun, Cinderella- hey!” Gordon rubbed the back of his head, scowling. “That was so not cool, Alan. Go, enjoy the ball, keep Pen company and bring me back a slice of cake.”

“What makes you think there’ll be cake?”

“It’s a party. There’s always cake.”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“Add it to my tab. Now go! Don’t keep her waiting!” Gordon shooed his younger brother out of the room, before flopping on top of his bed and trying to ignore the pang of melancholy that he wasn’t able to be the one to go. Stupid cold.

***

Gordon woke up with a start, head pounding and throat on fire. He blinked a couple of times, trying to work out what had woken him up in the first place, before hearing the subtle vibration of his phone on the bedside table. He fumbled along the tabletop, searching for his phone and knocking the small pile of tissues that had been growing onto the floor in the process. He finally found it and held it to his face, squinting at the screen until he realised just who was calling and accepted the call before it could ring off.

“‘Lo? Pen?” He winced at the scratchiness of his voice and tried to clear his throat.

“Sorry darling, did I wake you?”

“No, it’s fine. How was the party?”

“Oh, you know how these things are. Alan was delightful company, although he did insist on bringing some of the canapes home with him.”

“I might’ve asked him to bring me some cake,” Gordon admitted, pushing himself a bit more upright.

“Darling, I’m sorry, there wasn’t any cake.”

“Can’t’ve been a good party then.”

“Not really.”

“‘M sorry I couldn’t come. I tried but Virgil and Grandma said no.”

“It’s okay, I’ll forgive you this time. Would you like me to bring you back some cake when Parker and I drop Alan back tomorrow?”

“...yes please.”

“Okay. Get some rest, love, you sound absolutely terrible.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Good _night_ , Gordon.”

***

The next day found Gordon absolutely miserable and huddled on the sofa in the lounge, binge-watching old episodes of _Into the Unknown_. He had fallen into the sort of stupor that only occurred when one was sick when Penelope appeared in front of him, brandishing a tray filled with two cups of tea and a slice of chocolate cake. She set it on the coffee table and handed one of the cups to Gordon.

“It’s ginger and lemon, should soothe your throat,” she explained, picking up the other cup and the plate of cake before settling on the sofa next to him. She placed the plate in Gordon’s lap, taking a sip of her own drink. “I hope you don’t mind chocolate, it was the last slice left.”

“Chocolate’s great. Thanks, Pen.”

Penelope just smiled and pulled Gordon toward her so that he was tucked against her side, dropping a kiss onto his temple.

“What if you get sick?” Gordon asked, even as he snuggled further into her.

“Then you’ll just have to come and look after me.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this was a first attempt for Alan's prompts for Gumnut's Fab Five Feb challenge, but I changed my mind then and promptly forgot about it. I was then flicking through my notebook the other day and came across it and decided to finish it off for one of the IRRelief prompts, because apparently my muse is on strike for Best Intentions right now.


End file.
